


Change Up!

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody is obsessed with Harry's brown curls except he's not, he wonders what I'd be like to maybe change things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [Callie](http://zaynwantstheirishcream.tumblr.com/) because she's a little shit but I love her and yeah that's about it!! Thanks!! xx

Harry Styles was known for his gorgeous brown curls; that swept over his face sometimes or sometimes they’d be pushed up in some sort of quaff. He’d have men and women alike going weak in their knees for his hair. The way he’d shake it out and push it to the side. Except Harry wasn’t happy with his curls, he wasn’t really happy with himself. 

“What if one day I just shaved my head?” Harry asked while his head was resting in Louis’ lap one day.

“I’d still love you.” Louis said looking down at him.

“Well what if I got a Mohawk? Or what if I shaved the little bit on the sides like you did?” Louis looked down frowning a little pushing Harry into the sitting position.  
“What are you getting at Haz?” Louis asked starring at him as he played with his fingers in his lap. 

“Nothing, I was just curious.”

“Oh, are you sure?” Louis asked cocking his head to the side. 

“Yeah…” Harry trailed off heading towards the kitchen,

“Tea?” 

“Yes please!” Louis called from the couch. 

Harry padded into the kitchen still thinking about his hair, how he was known for his hair. He put the kettle on and waited a few minutes before it whistled. He poured the hot water into the two mugs and brought them to the living room.

“How do you reckon the fans would react to me changing my hair?”

“They would go mental baby.” Louis said smiling at Harry laughing a little. 

“Would they still like me, you know as a person, not as somebody with amazing hair.” Harry asked looking down at his tea. Louis tried to sputter out a question but he was caught off guard,

“Umm. Yeah baby, I-I’m sure…” Louis said patting Harry on the knee. Harry frowned into his mug and cuddled up with Louis watching the rest of the movie. 

They headed off to bed after a short while climbing in together before Louis said,

“We have to get up at 5 tomorrow Love, we have a photo shoot and Lou is going to re dye Niall’s hair so we’re all forced in early.”

“Mmm…” Harry mused to himself as he set the alarm on his phone.

“I love you Louis.”

“I love you too baby, sweet dreams.”

~*~

The morning went by rather slowly for Harry. He couldn’t get the idea of changing his hair out of his mind, it’s all he thought about now, and he couldn’t even stop thinking about when Louis was sucking him off that morning in bed. 

They walked into hair and make up at around six-thirty sitting down on a couch right behind Lou’s station. She looked up smiling at the boys and said,

“Have you seen the blonde one?”

“Yeah he’s coming in right now.” Louis spoke with a smile on his face. 

“Alright that’s good, well you might as well head off to wardrobe Louis, I know how you like to pick your own outfits and end up fighting with Caroline.”

“Aahhh… “ Louis said trialing off and getting up off the couch sticking his hand out to Harry,

“You coming handsome?” Harry looked up at Louis smiling and said,

“Nah, I think I’m going to chill in here with Niall and Lou if that’s alright with you?”

“Alright suit yourself.” Louis said walking out of the room as Niall walked in, sitting in the hairdressing chair.

Harry sat back on the couch watching Lou mix the bleach and developer in a little bowl and then setting down and draping a cape around Niall. She parted his hair in 4 sections and then went to work applying the bleach. Harry managed to sit himself up from the couch and walk over to the empty chair next to Niall.

“Does it feel funny?”

“What the bleach?” Niall asked with a smile on his face, he always had a smile on his face.

“Yeah, the bleach.” 

“Um… Well it’s kind of uncomfortable when she goes all the way to the root because it burns kind of, that’s why I have this little stick thing,” Niall said pointing to a metal bar in his hand about the size of a pencil. “But it’s nothing unbearable.” Harry nodded looking at Lou and then back to Niall’s head.

“How long do you have to keep it on?” 

“Well since we’re doing it here and not a salon where I can sit under a dryer, I have to keep it on for about 45 minutes maybe longer depending on how much developer Lou put into the mix.” Niall said smiling at Harry’s reflection in the mirror. Harry nodded to Niall threw the mirror and said,

“I think I’m going to head down to wardrobe and find Louis, see you later Niall.” 

“Peace out mate.” Niall said back, looking down at his phone and fiddling with whatever he was doing.

The rest of the day went by quit quickly, different photos being taken, which caused about seven different outfit changes and before they knew it, it was three in the afternoon and they were exhausted. They all discussed plans for dinner together and they decided to head back to Louis and Harry’s and order take out and of course Liam volunteering to go pick it up.

Louis and Harry were heading out of the building when he suddenly noticed he forget his jacket in the make up room.

“I’ll meet you at the car babe, I left my jacket back in make up.”

“Alright, don’t take long I’m starving.”

Harry walked back into the room and he soon realized that he was alone, his eyes immediately picked out his jacket from the couch but then they drifted to the bottle of developer and container of bleach sitting on the vanity. He walked over and eyed them, taking in a deep breath he scooped both items up and made sure the lids were on time before covering them in his jacket and walking out. When he got to his Rang Rover he shoved the items in the back seat and sat in the drivers seat.  
“What did you put back them babe, your jacket? I could of held onto it for you.” 

“Nah it’s okay, that’s just easier I suppose.” Harry said back smiling at Louis. Louis nodded and then soon they were off heading back to their flat. Louis was to preoccupied with the rest of the boys to notice Harry slipping into the flat and heading straight to the bathroom, he placed all the items on the counter and stuck his head out the door.

“I think I’m going to take a shower guys, I feel all gross from earlier. Do you mind?”

“Nah it’s alright mate.” Zayn said back sitting on the couch and Niall next to him smiling and saying, “Yeah go for it.” Louis just nodded in Harry’s general direction before disappearing into the kitchen.

Harry quickly shut and locked the door, turning toward the shower to open the tiny window situated there and then turn on the fan. He let the water run as he looked up different videos on bleaching hair on his phone. He finally settled when he figured he knew what he was doing.

He took a bowl from underneath the sink and put two scoops of bleach into it and then dropped some developer into it and mixed it up until it dripped off the brush but not to watery. He looked under the sink and saw a pare of yellow gloves that were still in their packaging, he ripped them open laying them on the counter. He took different clips from one of the drawers in the bathroom and started to section of his hair. When he was done he slipped on the gloves and starred at himself in the mirror before saying,

“Alright, this is it Styles, no turning back.” And as soon as those words left his mouth he was running the brush threw the mixture and taking a tiny piece in front of his face and coating the mix on, making sure to get everything evenly. 

About twenty minutes later his whole entire head was covered in bleach and he set the timer on his phone for thirty minutes and sat on the toilet, waiting. He started to doze off when he heard the timer go off. He sat up quickly and turned off his phone before carefully taking his shirt off and sliding of his jeans and stepping into the shower.

He washed his hair about three times and then put conditioner in it letting it sit while he washed the rest of himself like the video he watched suggested. He towel dried himself before he stepped out of the shower and ran the towel threw his hair a few times as well. He stood in front of the foggy mirror and sucked in a big breath before taking his hand out and wiping away the steam on the mirror.

He looked at his refection, his hair came out a more yellow tint then a white one but he didn’t’ mind. He smiled to himself, happy with the out come, he did his signature hair flip and strides out of the bathroom making sure to not get seen by any of the boys in the living room, who he knew were playing some game by the way they were yelling. 

He got dressed and made his way into the living room standing by the TV before Louis noticed him,

“Haz why don- Oh my fucking god, what did you do?” Louis said a wide smile spreading over his face that caused Harry to smile back. Zayn was now looking over at Harry with his mouth open controller hanging loosely from his hands. Harry shot his head over to Niall, who was laughing hysterically at this point before he managed to say,

“Is this why you asked me all those questions this morning mate?” Harry nodded before looking back at Louis,

“So do you like it?” Louis’s face looked like it was about to split because of the smile it was holding before he said,

“Yeah Harry, fuck I love it. It’s different. Jesus, you look so good.” Louis said standing up and walking over to Harry running his fingers threw the yellowish hair. All Harry could do was look down at Louis blushing before letting out a small, “Thanks babe.” 

They all sat down on the couch waiting for Liam to return with the take out. 

“How do you think Liam’s going to react?” Zayn said smiling at the TV.

“He’s going to shit bricks.” Niall stated laughing out loud and the rest of them joining in as well. But before they could make anymore comments the door swung open and Liam stood there taking in the scene before him, he didn’t registered anything until he placed the various bags on the floor and looked up at Zayn, Harry, and Louis who were sitting on the couch.

“I’m not going to comment on that.” Liam said pointing to Harry’s hair, “I’m just hungry and tired and I want to touch it, can I touch it?” Harry just laughed and nodded before Liam ran his fingers threw it.

Liam sighed before picking up a container and sitting down next to Niall.

“So you like it Li?” Harry asked and all Liam could do was try not to choke on his noodles as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always welcomed!! xx


End file.
